Bayonse
Bayonse (also known as Da Quen B) is a main character from The Nekci Menij Show. She occasionally leads the group Twin Friday and hosts Kuren Kojo Flop Show. She is extremely megalomanical and has attempted to conquer the music industry and/or world more than once. Her stans are affectionately referred to as b-hives. Biography Episode 2 - Da Quen B Bay accuses Nekci and Kety of stealing her look. She begins the long-running trend of referring to Kety by the wrong name. She refuses to help Medoner sell MDNE. Episode 3 - Telephone Bayonse calls Gags to invite her to join the reincarnation of Destin's Child. At the end she solicits an additional member/servant, but doesn't want anyone too fat or smelly. Episode 4 - Bron Dis Wey Bayonse hosts the Bron Dis Wey Ball, which is actually a Destin's Child concert, at Haus Of Gags. She introduces Ke@sh£r as the third member of the group. They perform Shitty Ledys. Bayonse immediately fires Gags and Ke@sh£r. Episode 6 - Wid Awoke Bayonse shows up at Merier Care's hospital to pay her respects to Kety, who she assumes is near death. She is disappointed like everyone else when Kety wakes up. Episode 7 - The MDNE Tore Bay attends the MDNE Tore at Haus of Gags. Adole shades her mercilessly. She comforts Medoner (whom she calls "Madgina") by reminding her of the upcoming FMAs. Episode 8 - The Flop Musec Awerds Bayonse struts the red carpet with her baby Blo Ive in tow. She is nominated for Most Atenshun Seking Pulisty Stunt for her pregnancy, but loses to Adole. She upstages Adole's acceptance speech in disguise. Bay suspiciously disappears just before Nekci is nearly killed by an intentionally-dropped stage light. Episode 9 - Rhenna Holidey Bayonse is seen outside of Nekci's house, where she meets Nicel Shitsinger who, after having impressed Bayonse, is accepted into her supergroup. Episode 10 - P£nk Frondey The Quen B is seen at the recording studio with Nicel Shitsinger, with whom she is working on a collab. The two are approached by Kety Perr, who takes Bayonse and Nicel as hostages to see her new film, which Bayonse thinks is a perfect opportunity for a free promo. She is then seen talking to Merier Care in front of the cinema, whom she shades. She runs away with other flops shortly after having talked to her husband Zey-J on the telephone. Episode 11 - True or Dire Zey-J confesses to Bayonse that he had sold their child to buy out all record companies, which enrages his wife. Later on she accuses Medoner of buying her precious baby and falls for Quen of Pop's scheme. Episode 12 - Vagetorien Bayonse is seen at Lol Kem's funeral, where she approaches Medoner to get her baby back. She is interrupted by Brinty Spreas, who mistook the stroller with Blo Ive inside for a lawnmower. Bayonse, once reunited with the Princess B, leaves the scene. Episode 13 - The Holowen Goast Bayonse attends Brinty's party dressed as Spiderman. Episode 27 (part 1) - The Comeback Bayonse discovers that her baby Blo Ive had been kidnapped by Kelly Minogue, the Australian diva. She called Z-Jey to bring her the "Australian", but failed to do so as he brought Eggy Eggs, a new Australian raper in a cage literally. Bayonse fired him from his job and attempt to take Blo Ive before Z-Jey does with Eggy Eggs. Shmoney Quens Of Flop Following her appearances in The Shit Show, Kuren Kojo begun hosting her own spin-off Shmoney Of Flop, in which she interview some of the worlds biggest flop music stars. Guests on Quens Of Flop so far include Hyena, Rhenna and Brinty Spreas. Discography Albums *Dengerusly In Luv *B' Dey *I Em Secha Ferce *4 *SLAYONSÉ *Lemonede Quotes """" Excuse me, am hungry." "U AINT SHIT!" "omg is dis bitch?" "shmoney this is bayond a jk u 2 r copyin me" "ah listen to that, the sownd of ur relevans driveng awey into the sunsat, its huntingly butieful" "goooorl...bayyyyyye" "u thenk ur the next gang suppreem?" "did ur hands fall off" "joining us today is an arguebly famus gest hu went from the frunt page of the newspapars to the secand page of atrl" "o my god, i ran out of shits to giv" "helo minions it is i, the cringe hu snached weves" Category:Characters Category:Main characters